


The Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerokinetic Shiro (Voltron), Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Ending Klance, Geokinetic Hunk (Voltron), Hydrokinetic Lance (Voltron), Implied ADHD Lance (Voltron), Implied Autistic Keith (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance has one eye, M/M, Minor/Mild Swearing, Multilingual Pidge | Katie Holt, Phyllokinetic Pidge | Katie Holt, Pyrokinetic Keith (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Technopath Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a group of people who have infiltrated several different countries, killing everyone with magic/powers. Or so they thought.The Academy, previously a military school for gifted individuals before they fell victim, start to rebuild. They take in homeless children, surrenders, those who enlist, criminals with their heart in the right place, and teach them how to use what they have for good.





	1. Info

**Name:** Allura Altea  
**Age:** 25  
**Birthday:** N/A  
**Powers:** technokinesis  
**Sub-power(s):** datakinesis  
**Rank:** General  
**Origin:** N/A  
**Native Tongue:** English  
**Age of Enrollment:** Birth  
**Notes on power(s):** Can change data and can hack things instantly, can control both the tech itself or the software.  
**Notes:** N/A

**Name:** Coran Smythe  
**Age:** 35  
**Birthday:** N/A  
**Powers:** N/A  
**Rank:** Supervisor  
**Origin:** N/A  
**Native Tongue:** BEnglish  
**Age of Enrollment:** Birth  
**Notes:** Was given up at birth due to parents thinking he had an ability, yet he did not, so he is now the supervisor. Extremely good fighter.

**Name:** Takashi Shirogane  
**Age: 25  
** **Birthday:** February 29th  
**Power(s):** aerokinesis, areoportation  
**Sub-power(s):** kenokinesis  
**Rank:** Colonel  
**Origin:** Northeast Asian; Japanese  
**Native Tongue:** Japanese  
**Fluent Languages:** Japanese, English  
**Age of Enrollment:** 7  
**Notes:** prefers to be called Shirogane or Shiro, not Takashi.

****

**Name:** Katelyn Holt  
**Age:** 15  
**Birthday:** April 3rd  
**Power(s):** phyllokinesis ,  
**Sub-power(s):** phutrakinesis, phytokinesis,  
**Rank:** Cadet  
**Origin:** Italian-American  
**Native Tongue:** English  
**Fluent Languages:** English, Italian, Spanish, Korean, Japanese.  
**Age of Enrollment:** 8  
**Notes:** Do not call Katelyn, Kate, or Katie, she insists on Pidge. She says she learned Italian at home from her father and that Lance taught her Spanish, Keith taught her Korean and she _just_ picked up Japanese.

**Name:** Keith Kogane  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** October 23rd  
**Power(s):** pyrokinesis, pyroportation, extraterrestrial  
**Sub-power(s):** atmóskinesis, typhokinesis, calokinesis, calogenesis  
**Rank:** Private  
**Origin:** Korean-American; extraterrestrial hybrid  
**Native Tongue:** Korean/English  
**Fluent Languages:** Korean, English  
**Age of Enrollment:** 11  
**Notes:** Grew up in a household that spoke Korean and English, also extraterrestrial hybrid of some sort. Has an ability yet to be seen due to this.

**Name:** Lance McClain  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** July 28th  
**Power(s):** hydrokinesis, hydroportation  
**Sub-power(s):** cryokinesis, cryoportation, hygrokinesis, frigiokinesis, frigiogenesis  
**Rank:** Cadet; Apprentice(Takashi Shirogane)  
**Origin:** Latino; Cuban  
**Native Tongue:** Spanish  
**Fluent Languages:** Spanish, English  
**Age of Enrollment:** 10  
**Notes on Power(s):** He is very in tune with his element, able to grab vapor and use it for himself, including his hydroportation and cytoportation.  
**Notes:** Is missing left eye, wears eyepatch, is still sensitive on topic do not speak to him about it unless he starts. Other students seem to call him “Pirate” it is unknown if he started it or not.

**Name:** Hunk Garret  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** January 13th  
**Power(s):** geokinesis, terraportation  
**Sub-power(s):** See Notes on Power(s)  
**Rank:** Cadet; Apprentice(Allura Altea)  
**Origin:** Samoan-American  
**Native Tongue:** English  
**Fluent Languages:** English, Samoan  
**Notes on power(s):** Has all forms of geokinesis, anything from sand to concrete. Can also use all forms to teleport  
**Age of Enrollment:** 4  
**Notes:** Wears a bandana, do not take it, he gets extremely angry. He learned Samoan from reading books in the aircrafts’ library.

Letter From Shirogane Asuka: I wish for my son, Shirogane Takashi, to be enrolled to The Academy. He is fluent in English, though we never speak it at home. The Empire’s hold is reaching out to Japan and I cannot allow them to hurt him like they will. He is able to use wind and move through it. Please allow him to join, I just want by baby to be safe.

A small boy, no older than seven, stands on top a hill, smiling and laughing.  
“Takashi!” his mother calls out.  
_“Yes, Mom?”_ he asks her, running down the hill.  
_“They are here, remember, English, dear,”_ she bends down to his level, kissing her son on the forehead.  
_“Mom, I’m going to miss you,”_ he starts to cry, hugging her tightly.  
_“I’m will miss you too. I love you so much, but we have to do this. I promise, we’ll get to see each other soon,”_ she stands up, holding the seven year old in a hug, walking back into the house.  
“We aren’t interrupting, are we?” a male asks. Shiro turns to him, confused on the sudden language change.  
“No, of course not, General Alfor.”  
The man nods, taking a seat next to Shiro. “Hello Takashi.”  
“Hi,” he says smiling, showing he was both nervous and excited. He was going to a place with others just like him!  
“Are you ready to go, or do you need more time?” The General asks.  
“I just want to say goodbye to my mom before I leave.”  
“Of course, take all the time you need,” he smiles at the young boy who jumps up to hug his mother, whispering goodbyes in their native language once again.  
After they said their goodbyes, Shiro got his suitcase, filled with a few things he couldn’t leave without, and walked outside, seeing a latter up to an aircraft.  
The General nods.  
Shiro climbs up the latter and heads into the copter, taking a seat.  
He finally made it.

~~

Letter From Anonymous: Take him. We don’t want s child with powers. The Empire is all that matters. All his papers are attached here. Enjoy the witch.

A dark skinned toddler sits on the couch of The Academy, crying as the twelve year old Allura tries to calm him down.  
“Allura, this is how we will bring back this place!”  
“He’s four years old, Takashi!”  
“Shiro- anyways, your father wanted to see this place thrive, we need trainees! We can see if Coran can take care of him until he can be like, a normal recruit.”  
“Fine.”

~~

Letter/Report From Caitlyn Quince: An orphan boy, by the name of Keith Kogane, has been helping the other homeless people around these parts. He makes fires to keep us warm and protects us, but he has killed to do so. It’s testing the poor child apart. He accidentally killed both his parents in a fire four years ago when he was seven. I have raised him since but you need to take him now, General Allura, I don’t know how much longer he can mentally take this.  
  
A homeless boy, eleven years old, holds a knife in one hand, curled up against the wall, a middle aged woman sitting next to him, her hand on  
“Keith, your parents don’t blame you,” she says softly.  
“Cait! They’re dead because of me and my stupid powers! I-I just want them gone!” he cries, hiding his face in the rags he uses as clothing.  
“You wouldn’t be alive if you didn’t have them. The streets are brutal.”  
“I’d still have my family,” he twirls his finger making a fire for the two to warm themselves up. “I wouldn’t have had to kill anyone.”  
Caitlyn wraps her arms around the young boy, whispering soft things to him as he cried into her shoulder. Soft things in the language that made Keith cry more.  
“감사합니다. [gamsahamnida]” Keith cries, thanking her.  
“Of course child, rest, before- oh no. Keith, run!” she pushes Keith off of her as he starts to run away.  
“You can’t sleep wherever you want, Fire Maggot!”  
“I’m sorry!” he cries out, running as fast as he can, tripping over a set of camp bags after hearing a lout gun shot. He continues to back up, inching on the ground. “D-Don’t make me!”  
“You’re too weak, you couldn’t. Right? Hmm? Killing three of are guards and burning another three? That had to do something to your little child heart-“  
Keith shoots a fire ball at the guard, running away before the screening started. He leans up agains the wall, trying to cover his ears.  
Screams of someone getting burned alive. He rocks back and forth, crying.  
“You little shit!” the guard grabs him, somehow still awake after his face was burned, it is not a pretty site.  
“Stop!” Keith cries, shooting another fireball at the guard.  
“Punishment 002,” another guard grabs him as more pour in and start to surround them.  
“No! No no! I like my hands! Thank you!” Keith pulls out his knife only for it taken away. “My knife! Give it back!”  
“Come and get it.”  
Keith’s violet eyes show fear, but also cockiness. He appears in a flicker of flame behind the guard. grabbing the knife before running away, making his own smoke cloud to cover his tracks.  
“죄송합니다! [Joesong-habnida]” Keith cries out, apologizing like he always does, before continuing to run.  
Suddenly, a helicopter flies by. “Take my hand!” A woman hanging from the latter, holding out said hand.  
“W-Why?!”  
“I’m Allura and you’re Keith Kogane. Caitlyn sent us.”  
Keith takes a deep breath, if she killed him, great. If she gets him out of there, amazing. He reaches out, grabbing her hand as she pulls him up on the craft.  
“Where, where are we g-going?” Keith looks up to scan over the woman clearly. Late teenage years, silver hair, blueish purple eyes, rosy cheeks and a pink uniform? There was a symbol on the side of many colors. Keith didn’t know wether to be impressed or unamused. Let’s just say both.  
“We’re going to The Academy, you'll need-“  
“I thought that place was wiped out a few years ago!”  
“Well, Officer Shirogane- you’ll get to meet him soon -was able to protect me and our supervisor while I turned on the defenses. It’s not wiped out. Just in dire need of more students since we have one, and after today, four.”  
Keith nods. “G-General?”  
“Yes?”  
“M-My side hurts, do you have a doctor or nurse?”  
“We do on the main aircraft. And about that knife; you can keep it, just put it in a sheath when we get to the rest.”  
“Yes ma’am,” he nods putting it away.  
“Now, there is a change of clothes- your uniform -for you in the bag, I’m not sure if they’ll fit, but try them on once we get to the main area,” she smiles.  
Keith hadn’t realized he started crying. Actually clothing and not just some ragged old clothes he found in a dumpster. “Thank you, thank you so much,” he hugs the fire-red uniform.  
The General simply smiles in response.

~

Report From Anonymous: A ten year old boy from the lower level has been stealing and causing minor havoc. He is nicknamed Water Boy due to his ability to control it. He’s also very athletic and jumps around like a circus animal, jumping off of fences, climbing up wall and doing flips. I’m worried he’s going to get into trouble and get himself seriously hurt. The Empire’s hold here is strong, they don’t hold back.  
Location: Varadero, Cuba

A Cuban boy only ten years old, Lance, runs through the towns square, holding a loaf of bread in one hand, a ball of water surrounding the other. He jumps through a market stand, climbing up a wall and continuing to run across it.  
“¡Agarren al niño!” (Grab that boy!)  
“¡Vas a tener que atraparme primero!” (You’re going to have to catch me first!) he laughs, doing a back layout off the wall and onto the sand as he keeps running.  
“¡Tus habilidades de parkour no te van a salvar esta vez!” (Your parkour skills won’t save you this time!) the guards keep running after him.  
“Señor, creo que ya lo ha hecho. ¡Es divertido hablar contigo!” (Sir, I believe it already has. It was fun talking to you!) Lance runs up to a wall, using the water to push himself up slightly, climbing the wall, rolling onto the streets, pushing off with his legs to keep running. He heads off to the other side of town, making an ice slide from the water to go down to the lower level. He does a dive roll into the sand, slipping into an ally way.  
“No te muevas, chico del agua, finalmente te tenemos,” (Don't move, Water Boy, we finally got you) the guard pulls up his gun pointing at Lance who quickly whips around to see him. He takes a step back, his arm against his side but his hand up in order to use it if he finds water near by.  
“¡Por favor!” Lance shakes, his eyes showing how fearful he is, backing up more, his bare foot splashing some water, a smile forms on his face before he appears behind the guard in another puddle. “¡No sabía que podía hacer eso! ¡Necesito decírselo a Mamá!” (I didn’t know I could do that! I need to tell Mama!) he laughs at his new found power. That was before he was slammed to the ground by another guard.  
“You’ve been stealing for far too long Water Boy, I-“  
“No habla ni entiendo inglés,” (I can’t speak or understand English) he spits out, laughing as he smirks, glaring at the head guard before rolling his sparking aqua eyes. “Yo sé una cosa,” (I do know one thing) he growls, “fuck you.”  
“Grab him, punishment 006.”  
“He’s just a kid-“  
“Punishment 006, officer, I don’t care if he’s ten years old or a hundred years old.”  
“Yes sir,” the other officer puts cuffs on Lance, picking him up, “no trate de usar su agua para escapar, las esposas restringen la magia,” (Don’t try and use your water to escape, the handcuffs restrict magic) he says, telling Lance there’s no point. He actually looks remorseful.  
“¿Por qué?” Lance asks, tearing up. He was only doing this for his family, his dad is dead, his mom is sick and the oldest child is helping their mom. He just wanted to provide. “¿¡Por qué!?”  
“Sólo hago mi trabajo, chico, lo siento,” (I’m just doing my job, kid, I’m sorry) the officer apologizes, dragging Lance to a van.  
“¡Mi familia! Por favor, necesito ayudarlas,” (My family! Please I need to help them) Lance cries out. He already knows what’s going to happen, he doesn’t even fight when he’s getting strapped into a chair and a towel shoved in his mouth. His eyes sparkle as tears already begin to form.  
“Lo siento, chico,” (I’m sorry, kid) the officer apologizes again, before grabbing some device, sticking it in Lance’s left eye socket, “no te muevas, harás que te duela más,” (don’t move, you’ll make it hurt more) he says, digging into the boy’s eye, yanking kg out, making him scream, a blood curling, painful scream that could barely be heard until the towel fall out of his mouth. Now it was an ear piercing scream.  
Blood starts to pour down Lance’s face as he kicks and screams, the chair still holding him down. Pain was all he could feel, what’s left of his eye throbbing in pain. Yet no tears fell from his face. He shakes his head, screaming “¡No!” over and over, trying to find something, anything, to use and get himself free.  
“Found you.” A gust of wind brings a tall man into the van. He has on a uniform, but different than what Lance is used to seeing. It was black, not navy blue, and had a black, green, red, blue, yellow, pink and purple logo, one that Lance is unaware of, on the sleeves. Definitely not the plain navy blue ones that scatter his town.  
“Take him! Please! My boss is crazy! Water Boy-“  
“Shut up,” the man says, flicking his hand sending the officers head back, knocking him out. He’s using wind. That’s Shiro? He died when Lance was 4, or so he thought. His brain wasn’t working very well at the moment, he could have been mistaken. “You won’t be harming children any longer.” The man opens the van doors allowing another boy to come in. “Hunk, can you carry him?”  
“I think so,” Hunk stared at Lance’s eye left on the floor, seeming out of it.  
“Take him to the craft, get medical immediately! His eye has no hope but the blood loss can still kill him!”  
“Yes sir!” Hunk picks up Lance, jumping out of the van, using the sand from the beach to shoot them into the air and to the latter which leads to the craft. “Hola, amigo,” he smiles trying to get Lance to stay awake.  
“Hola,” Lance coughs.  
“¿Cómo te llamas? Me llamo Hunk.”  
“Mi nombre es L-Lance,” the water boy spits out, shaking, “o chico del agua,” he laughs. “Dónde estoy? ¿Qué Ha pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo ver? ¿Mi familia está a salvo?” (Where am I? What happened? Why can’t I see? Is my family safe?) Lance stammers out.  
“Shush, uh, um,” Hunk pauses, still running through the craft, “no habla,” he says making it sound like a question.  
“Sí,” Lance nods.  
“I’m not very good at Spanish,” Hunk pauses, yet Lance seemed to understand and close his mouth  
“Officer Shirogane said he needs to get to the infirmary! His eye is gone and he’s bleeding, I-I don’t know if he’ll make it- I just-“  
“Give him here, we’ll see if we can fix it,” the nurse says, grabbing Lance and running into her office.  
Lance started to mutter a mix of English and Spanish gibberish that didn’t make sense even if your translated it, trying to ask what was going on.  
“Open or closed?”  
“C-Closed?” Lance asks, confused, the nurse says “Welcome to The Academy,” before she puts him under so she can work on keeping him alive.

~~

Letter From Cathleen Holt: Hello, my daughter, Katelyn Holt, but she tells us to call her Pidge. That’s what her brother, Matt, called her, and he, and my husband, went missing a year or so ago. The event has effected her drastically and I’m afraid she will take matters into her own hands. I would love for you to come and interview/test her to join what’s left of The Academy. ~Thank you, CH

Pidge lays down on the floor of her room, crayon in once hand as she neatly colors in a drawing of the forest. Her room was the opposite of a mess and everything looked to be perfect. Too perfect. The bed sheets were covered to perfection, the plants weren’t overgrown, the books neatly stacked, her laptop was closed placed almost directly in the middle of her desk, stuffed animals neatly place.  
“Katie, dear, are you ready for your interview?”  
“Yes Mother,” she deadpans, putting the drawing neatly in a stack with other and the crayon back in the box. “Mother, will The Academy help me find Brother and Father?”  
“Katelyn-“  
“Will they Mother?”  
“I’m not sure, dear, but this is what we need to do.”  
Pidge doesn’t say anything but walks into the kitchen to see a tall gingered male sitting at the table. “Hello there! You must be Katelyn-“  
“Pidge.”  
“Alright, hello Pidge. I’m Coran Smythe, the Supervisor at The Academy.”  
Pidge doesn’t respond, sitting at the table with an unamused look on her face, dark circles resign under her eyes. To see eight year old look so similar to a zombie, it breaks Coran’s heart.  
“I wondering if I-“  
Suddenly a vine almost smacks Coran before retreating back in the pot. “There. You acquired the of the fact I’m not lying. I will be back in my room, Mother,” she stands up, only to trip on her own vine.  
“Katelyn! Fix this!”  
“Yes, Mother,” she puts out her hand, all the vines retreating back to their pots, she sits on the floor, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “My bag is packed. Must I grab it whilst we speak? Or must it wait?” she says in a tone of voice that it’s completely flat, no difference between the questions and the statement.  
“You should go grab it now.”  
Pidge grabs a small backpack from off the couch. “Bye, Mother.”  
“Be safe dear, bring the boys home, will you?”  
Pidge doesn’t respond, just following Coran outside and into a helicopter.  
“There is a uniform in the bag right there, put it on once we get to the main craft.”  
Pidge nods, taking a seat, still having the dead expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technokinesis- technology manipulation  
> datakinesis- gain data through technokinesis(one of several different types)  
> aerokinesis- air manipulation  
> areoportation- teleportation through air(gusts of wind)  
> kenokinesis- vacuum manipulation  
> phyllokinesis- manipulate and generate plants  
> phutrakinesis- seed manipulation(plant growth)  
> phytokinesis- plant leaf manipulation  
> pyrokinesis- create and manipulate fire pyroportation- teleportation through fire(if mastered, through their own fire)  
> calokinesis- heat manipulation  
> atmóskinesis- smoke manipulation  
> typhokinesis- steam manipulation  
> hydrokinesis- water manipulation  
> hydroportation- teleportation through water  
> cryokinesis- ice manipulation  
> hygrokinesis- mist/vapor manipulation  
> cryoportation- teleportation through ice  
> frigiokinesis- cold manipulation  
> geokinesis- earth manipulation  
> terraportation- teleportation through earth


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy’s Voltron heads down to the heart of The Empire; only they forgot Lance is a victim of punishment, they aren’t treated like everyone else. 
> 
> Aka: Set up for the next chapter-

Lance and Pidge run through the town square, both dressed in their uniforms and accompanying masks.

“Get back here you two!” a guard yells, chasing after the two.

“Come and get it,” Lance says in a snarky spirit, waving a card around before he quickly puts it in his pocket. "Pidge, get us over there!”

“We need a clear shot first!” she growls through the comms.

“Fine! You find the building and the shortcut; I’ll get them off our tails," Lance smirks, though it can’t be seen through his mask.

“Rodger,” she deadpans, running over to a building.

Lance keeps his footing, wrapping water around his arms. “Chico del agua está de vuelta,” (Water Boy is back) he says in a snarky tone as someone bolts to him. Super speed. Lance jumps out-of-the-way.

“So the rumors are truthful,” the cloaked man laughs.

“You’ve heard of me? Well that’s too bad.” The water forms a dagger out of ice and makes the concrete cover in ice.

The man tries to run, but slips and slams his head on the ground, Lance walks over, stabbing the dagger into his leg.

“Ahora vamos a dejar que el hielo se derrita y usted se arrepentirá de meterse con nosotros,” (Now let that ice melt and you’ll regret messing with us) Lance runs over to Pidge. “Were you able to find one?”

“Yep. Hold on!” She exclaims, vines suddenly bust trough the concrete, quickly getting both of them on the roof of the apartment right next to where they need to go.

“Where is Keith?! Have you gotten the code?!” Lance says assertively into the comms..

“I’m a little busy! Again tell me why you thought I should fight the water guy?! And no!”

“He’d absorb my attacks and kill Pidge’s!”

“I’m kinda dying over here!”

“Stop using steam! Use some damn smoke!”

“I am! And aren’t I supposed the one in charge here?! I’m the Private! You’re the Cadet, so-“ The audio dies after ring cut out making Keith unreachable.

“Quiznak! Looks like we have to do this on our owns now.”

“Own! Not owns!”

“I learned English from other people talking. Give me a break, Pidge!” Lance groans, water surrounding his arms, “-this is a bit weird for me; I’m in my home town after seven years,” Lance sighs, jumping on top the next building doing a roll to soften the impact.

“I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing,” Pidge rolls her eyes using some tree branches to get herself over to the next building.

“Let’s just not talk about it,” Lance mutters. He makes an ice slide getting Pidge and himself into the guard’s center building, greeted with one of the guards. Sergeant Martínez, not a friendly face.

“Chico del agua está de vuelta, cabrón,” (Water Boy is back, bitch) Lance smiles, the man jumps up.

“I see you’ve gotten a change of wardrobe, where have you been?” his time of voice seems a mix of sternness and anger yet a dash of worry?

“Yeah, I actually I have shoes now. Amazing,” Lance growls. “You guards wouldn’t let a kid whose father was dead, mother bedridden and the oldest child had to help the mother. Hmm?” Lance walks closer to show the guard the aqua blue uniform. “Black, red, green, yellow and blue grace this uniform. I wonder why, Martínez. I wonder what those colors represent?” he makes a sword out ice, holding it up to the guard, ripping off the mask. “You did this to me! My eye is your fault!!”

“Water Boy-“

“I have a damned name! Leandro Alejandro Jeremías García-McClain! Use it,” Lance growls at the man.

Martínez throws a punch at Lance, which only got Lance to grab his fist and flip him over.

“Ya no soy un niño pequeño, pero veo que no has cambiado ni un poquito,” (I’m not a little kid anymore, but I see you haven’t changed one bit.)

A set of vines slam Martínez against the wall. Pidge smiles, “We have full-blown permission to do whatever we want. Kill you, rip out your eye, what do you think Lance?”

“Let’s make him feel the pain he put onto a ten-year old.”

“Water- Lance, it wasn’t up to me! I needed to follow his orders, if anything he’s the guy you want to take down.”

“Of course. The second your precious ass is put on the line, you act all innocent. Is this boss of yours, does he have any new targets since I’ve left?”

“Sí,” Martínez coughs, Lance signals for Pidge to release him, in which she does.

“Tell us.”

“He’s dead now. He said he was taking up the job for you- invisibility. He looked like he was some-“

“Daniel!” Lance tightens his grip around the ice sword, “his name was Daniel? Wasn’t it?

“I didn’t know his name.”

“Did you kill my little brother?! You did didn’t you!”

“Lance! I thought you said no one else in your family had powers?”

“Daniel- he was different, okay! I don’t know! I had my suspicions! Martínez?! Was it him?!”

“I don’t know!”

Lance growls, slamming Martínez against the wall, freezing his wrists and ankles on the wall. “How about I rip your eye out of your socket? Hmm? Punishment 006 I believe. Then what about a 067? 042? 100? Tase you with your own taser? Then what about a shot to the leg? Lastly execution of a family member? You’ve done them to me. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“Lance, calm down!” Pidge attempts to say sternly.

“Calm down?! I was trying to help my family! I steal one apple and you kill my father. I steal medication for my mother and I get tased. I stole clothing for my baby sister, tased again. Tried to steal more medicine for my mother, gets shot in the leg. More taser. I steal a loaf of bread and you rip my eye out of its socket! What do you think that does to a ten-year old trying to feed your starving siblings? But in all, you get your-“

“Lance! The past is in the past. Keith got the code, do whatever you’re going to do and let’s go!”

Lance growls turning the sword into an ice dagger to quickly stab Martínez’s right eye before running out. “Let’s just get to the ship. Hunk, are you ready?”

“Building will collapse in four minutes if I calculated right, so hurry and get in the ship!” Hunk says through the comms.

“Pidge?”

“On it!”

Suddenly, the two shoot in the air and onto the ship.

“Only took you two an hour! Keith was back here within 50 minutes! He had to fight off everyone by himself! All you had to do was locate the head guard and grab his ID- please tell me you got it?”

Pidge elbowed Lance, making him jump a bit, he wasn’t expecting it, but he grabs a card from his pocket. “Yes sir,” he puts the ID in the Colonel’s hand before starting to walk off.

“I’m aware of what you said to Sgt. Martínez.”

“He is undeserving of that title,” Lance says with the slight snarl in his attempt to stay calm.

“Cadet, I told you that you didn’t have to go on that side of the mission. The event still is bothering you,” Shirogane straightener his back. “I would never put you at risk, you have to tell me if you need to switch jobs.”

“I’m fine, sir, I simply lost my temper, I will not happen again,” Lance says, grunting back to look at the colonel, who had a worried express and his back straight and hands behind his back.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes sir, may I go to my quarters after the check?”

“You may.”

The cadets- and private -head to med bay, waiting to get checks. And as usual, Lance is last.

“Could you please-“

“Doc, you don’t even need to ask at this point;” he mutters, taking off the medical wrap and off to the side. “It’s been too long for it to reopen, why do you have to keep checking it?”

“Colonel Shirogane would just wants to be safe than sorry,” the doctor grabs Lance’s face, examining his face.

“Carbona,” Lance growls under his breath.

“Everything looks fine, you can head off soon.”

“Uh, doc? I was wondering if I could get an actual eyepatch instead of wasting gauze and wrap.”

“I will see if I can acquire one for you.”

“Gracias,” he sighs as the doctor wraps a new cover for his eye. After she finished, he got up and went outside, heading straight into his quarters, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed.

“Cadet,” the Private, the Guardian of Fire- as they joked around- walks into the quarters.

Lance stares at Keith, narrowing his eye. “Private. What do you need? Shirogane said I can hang out in the quarters.”

“Yes, but I wanted to talk with you, dude.”

“Well, you’re not talking formal, so hit me,” Lance cocks his head ever so slightly.

“What happened out there? You just, exploded. You need-“

“To be cool and collected. Sir, you- out of the rest of us -know what it’s like. Living in the lowest level is just like being homeless except you get a tent- and if your lucky -a shitty stone house that reminds you of a prison- and every once in a blue moon get to see your family. I was just simply was on edge. It’s not going to happen again.”

“Lance you don’t have to call me sir. And yes, I know what you mean, but we were on very different levels. I never got caught, but I had harmed and killed so many. You- you though, I’d rather go through it again than even think about what you had.”

“It was my fault though. There were so many other ways I could of-“

“Don’t go blaming yourself now.”

“Hmm, sorry,” Lance looks down at the ground. “My lack of vision on my left side could of cost us the mission, that’s why I’m in here...”

“How so?”

“If I didn’t already have water in my like, arm holding, I wouldn’t have been able to freeze the ground. There is someone with super speed that tried to attack me and I didn’t see him at first. I’ve gotten over my lack of depth perception- I mean I have it now but don’t, that’s besides the point- I can tell when the attack needs to keep going but- but I can’t can’t always hear what’s going on it makes my left side vulnerable.”

“Lance, no one expects you to . Just like we don’t expect Pidge to show her emotions, even when she’s trying. But just like you, her so called weakness has helped us. People more often than not our kind of scared her. People underestimate you and fight weakly, yet you prove them wrong, physically destroying them.”

“It’s different,” Lance stands up off the bed. “Sir, she didn’t bring her problem upon herself like I did. I blew up at Sgt. Martínez even though he snuck me food. He was the only guard that tried to get to know his sector. He just-“ Lance cuts himself off, groaning in frustration, “-sorry.”

Keith shifts his feet, turning his head ever so slightly, signaling Lance to continue.

“Oh. Um, it’s just, I have no idea why he’s affiliated with them. He doesn’t- didn’t seem like the guy to just hurt a child like that.”

“Lance. We’re going to make it right. We will tear them from their power but we can’t do that if you’re sit around moping,” Keith sighs, his eyes doing a half roll. “You’re probably one of- if not the- best her. Excluding the General and Colonel.”

“Oh please. We all know that’s Hunk. But, thank you for-“

“Okay, look. Yes, Hunk is more powerful- I mean he honestly scares me, but he’s a softie- but you’re more resourceful. I’ve been reading a lot of the books here and I haven’t seen one hydrokinetic person have your agility and wit. You make an ice sword in the middle of the air to just graze them so Hunk or I can attack,” Keith puts his hands by his sides. “You don’t see it yet, but you need to remember that you’re an important asset.”

Lance doesn’t respond verbally, he just nods, his blue eye focused on the floor.

“I’m sorry about what I said the other day. You deserve the Private ranking just as much as I do.”

“We’ll see about that. I still have a year before I’m even able to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Keith, The Academy isn’t that old, it’s fairly new, only thirty years old. This makes it easy to look at student records, and there hasn’t been a one-eyed- or no-eyed -Private. I’m not the first Cadet to have this type of vision impairment, but I might be the first Private with it,” he says weakly, scratching the back of his neck.

“I admire you, you know that, right?” Keith smiles, but Lance returns a confused look. “Okay so no, you don’t. Cadet, I’ve said it before, but you’re resourceful. You actually fight better than your two-eyed opponents, that’s-“

“Sir, all due respect, I’ve heard this lecture several times by both the General and the Colonel,” Lance stands up, leaning against the pole of the bunk.

“You do flips.”

“Yeah? They aren’t that hard, you can do them.”

“Because you showed me. The only thing I could before is a roll to soften an impact. Look, I thought you were some shit fighter that only beat me because of water vapor. I told myself there was no way- I’m sorry for saying this, but- Cyclops was beating me,” Keith does the sigh and a head roll, keeping his eyes on Lance. “Since we were rarely paired up to spar with our abilities, I never got to see how you actually fought.”

“Can we not talk about this?”

“Is that my cue to leave?” Keith raises an eyebrow, his violet eyes sparkle with confusion and bits of worry.

“N-No, it’s just- I uh, I don’t want to talk about anything like that. Where are we going next?”

“England. We’ll be there for a while, and since we aren’t actually a military company- thank god because half the stuff we do we wouldn’t be able to- we’re going in town.”

“When will we get there?”

“Twelve to sixteen hours.”

Lance nods, glaring at the floor. “I don’t even know why we use military rankings.”

“We used to be a military academy. I’m going to go practice, see you tomorrow Lance,” Keith smiles softly.

“You too.”

.

The three cadets stand in a line, the Private soon walking up to join them.

“Listen up,” Shirogane turns around when Keith made it to his spot. “We will be going into the heart of The Empire- for observation only- and you need to be extremely careful. Lance, no Spanish, Keith no Korean, they do not allow non English speakers. K- Pidge, either don’t talk or try and express more feelings- other than sarcasm -they are strict on how you speak to the guards. Hunk, no pranks. And ABSOLUTELY no use of abilities. If a guard asks you to do something, you do it. Got it?”

“Colonel, if I may ask, how will we disguise ourselves? Are we going to be in pairs? Groups? Solo?” Pidge asks, deadpanning.

“I’ve gotten some clothes for you,” Coran walks over handing each of them a set of folded clothes.

“Yay, navy blue. My favorite,” Lance says sarcastically.

“Hurry and get changed-“

“I’m not wearing a dress,” Pidge holds hers up with an unamused look one her face- more so than usual- as she said her statement.

“You need too, everyone, get changed, we will discuss it more later on.

After everyone got changed, they lined up. Lance has on athletic tennis shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt, a light jacket that’s a navy blue color with a white hood and an actual eyepatch. Pidge is wearing a green dress with leggings, a black jacket with no hood, and combat boots with fur inside. Keith has on his normal fingerless gloves, along with a red jacket matching Lance’s, jeans and hiking boots. Hunk is wearing his bandana with a tan jacket matching the others, a yellow shirt, khaki pants and tennis shoes.

Shirogane walks up to them, he has on a black running jacket, zipped up, jeans and tennis shoes. “Now, you can go of on your own, but we will all be meeting back at the home we’re staying at by curfew. Oh- we’re here. Ladders!”

“Yes sir!” Coran says quickly allow them to drop.

The team heads down to the small house, it’s cozy- yet old- looking.

“Lance, come with me,” Keith says nodding his head in a direction.

“I normally go with Hunk I don’t-“

“Come with me. Now Lance.”

“Okay,” Lance follows Keith to a group of boys about their age, one being a lot younger.

“Yo, what up? Are you two new ‘round here?” one kid asks.

“Yes, we are,” Lance nods.

“Where’d you get transported from? I’m Landon and from the German port, Holden here is from the Mexican, Hosha and Jax are from the Vietnamese, and Alex is from the American.”

“Cuban.”

“Korean.”

Jax, who much like Keith, has violet eyes, “you have one eye just like the water boy!”

“Jax! That’s rude!” one of the other one says, his eyes matching the others, so Lance guesses they’re related.

“Oh? Well, that’s a first one kiddo,” Lance smiles weakly giving Keith a glance.

“Water boy?” Keith cocks his head while Lance tries his best not to go crazy.

“Seriously? Dude, he’s like, the last water dude left. He went missing from Cuba but is confirmed to be alive. I think one of the new rebels, the blue one obviously,” Hosha rolls his eyes.

“And he’s got one eye! It’s so cool because he still jumps around like- like a gymnast!” Jax’s eyes sparkle.

“Oh! That’s who you’re talking about! Yeah, I know of him,” Keith smiles softly. “Can I ask, do you know of anyone with abilities?”

“Yes, I do, I-I have super speed. Don’t tell the guards, I’ve hidden it this long, why are you asking?”

Keith just smiles letting his hand make a soft crackle sound from fire but nothing being shown. “We need help, we need to form-“

“Keith! You can’t just, you just-” Lance says, teeth together, cutting himself off.

“What is it Lance?!” he responds in the same tone. “I can’t what?!”

“Just, nothing. Nothing. Hosha, right? Are there rebel fighters within-“

“Boys!” A guard walks close by, Lance turns to look at the guard, as so do the rest, but Lance freezes in fear, the guard smiles at this. “Get to work now or we’ll form punishments. You seem to be familiar with those. Hopefully it’s taught you your lesson, but seemingly it hasn’t. All those who’ve had one of the more, debilitating punishments are with me.”

“Oh he-“

“There is absolutely no reasons otherwise. Come with me,” he sneers, but Lance stays frozen.

“Hey, you need to follow him before we get in trouble.”

“Right. Sorry.” Lance takes a deep breath, looking at the guard who starts walking so he stays behind him, following him. They get to this a field with fences- tall metal fences -surrounding them.

“Get to work. And if you do have powers and I see them, we will not hesitate to take your other eye.”

Lance nods weakly, heading into the field looking at the workers- kids, teenagers and a few adults—two were missing their right arm, one their left, one have both arms gone, two kids missing their right leg, two their left. One missing both, eight were missing only their right hand, six their left and none with both. All had prosthetics. Lance’s eye darts around as he watched them all work, picking seeds?

“An 006er, Josie!” a little girl, no older than seven smiles, both her legs are robotic.

Seven? She had to be younger than that when it hoped. Oh boy, did this break Lance’s heart, but also make his blood boil in anger.

“Landis, go back to work, I’ll speak with the stranger.”

The little kid nods and goes back to picking the crops.

“Lance, isn’t it?”

“H-How?”

“I used to file information, I put who got what type of debilitating punishment. I haven’t seen an 006 survivor since Lance McSomething-“

“McClain- I uh-“

“You’re with The Academy, ma mère told me about them when I was little- and don’t worry the guards never listen to us,” she sighs softly. “You’re lucky. Nowadays they just kill kids the second they have powers and the ones that show up later, well, depending on how strong they are, they're either killed, enslaved or just heavily watched.” Josie runs her hand through her hair. "Can I ask why you're here?"

“Colonel Shirogane told us to gather information and look where that got us,” Lance scowls, he’s again treated differently for something that happened seven damn years ago; he doesn’t need special treatment— never has and never will.

“Oh-“

“You two need to start working right now or it’s water time for both of you! Start working now!”  
They scramble to start working, Lance looks up at Josie, “water time?”

“They tie you up and hang you above water. Sometimes the rope will be close to snapping, and since you’re tied up, you can’t swim to save yourself.”

Lance sighs, watching Josie pick the seeds, copying how she does it and going to row after row. His hand started to hurt after an hour. He stopped picking to massage his hands, a guard noticing it and taking him into a building. That’s where he is now; tied up in a dark cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, okay! Sorry it’s a bit short, the next one will be longer(and in Keith POV).


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith may get Lance back, but what happens is farther than both of them realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty chapter sorry/

Keith fixes his gloves after taking a step back from the bed. He was on house cleaning duty.

  
“Thank you kid, get home before the curfew.”

  
Keith nods head, heading out of the house and to the one Colonel Shirogane has set them up at.

  
Pidge sits at the table, talking to Hunk and the General is talking to the Colonel and Coran.

  
“Hey- where’s Lance? I thought he went off with you?”

  
“Well, sir. It seems that we forgot Lance has had his quarrels with The Empire already? His eye? Hmm? They took him off to go with the other victims.

Apparently they’re supposed to be separated,” Keith spat, realizing what he did, he takes a deep breath. “Sorry sir.”

  
“They what-“

  
“He should be back soon though! It seemed like he just thought Lance was late for work or something- I mean- he will be here soon. The guard seemed to have thought-“

  
“There’s no need for the formalities. Are you sure he’ll be here soon?” Shirogane asks, his brows forming a confused look.

  
Keith pauses, scratching his neck only to get a hand full of hair, forgetting he isn’t wearing it in its normal ponytail, he slightly jerks at it before putting his hands back down. “I don’t know, sir.” It pains him to say those three words; Lance was his responsibility and now they don’t know if he’s even coming back. Keith should’ve known, but he did nothing about it.

  
“He’ll be fine. That boy has more than a couple tricks up his sleeves,” Coran smiles.

  
“Why did we have to go to the heart of The Empire? Keith and Lance are both well known.”

  
“Seven years ago, Pidge. I think they look different,” Hunk rolls his eyes.

  
“Sir, where’s the rooms we’ll be in?”

  
“Your’s is at the end of the hallway, you’ll be sharing with Hunk and Lance — if and when he gets back,” Shirogane says without the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

  
“Do you even care?”

  
“Keith, what are you implying?”

  
“He’s your apprentice for gods’ sake! You’re acting like its nothing, they have him! They might try and take his arm — they’d take his other eye!”

  
“Since when do you care about Lance? You refused to talk to him for a hear and a half. You’ve left him behind several times. Give left him deserted on-“

  
“On an island! Surrounded but water?! Hunk, I’m may not be as smart as you but I’m not stupid.”

  
“But you are a hot head. Figuratively and legitimately,” Pidge attempts at a smile, and it return it makes Keith’s cheeks turn red out of frustration.

  
“There’s smoke coming out of his ears.” Hunk laughs.

  
“Figuratively,” Pidge deadpans.

  
“엿먹어,” Keith growls, cursing the two.

  
“If you’re so worried about him, why not go look for him?” Hunk smiles knowingly.

  
“I can’t. One, Lance would most likely kill me, that’s if, two, I’m not caught. Hunk, you don’t know how guarded these places are. Let me remind you, I’m from the American port — my dad’s from the Korean — and the one in Arizona no less. Think about it. You don’t understand how heavily guarded it is after curfew.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t know! It’s not my fault my parents abandoned me at four, leaving me in that damned ship!”

  
“At least you’re not the reason your parents are dead! You haven’t killed people on accident! You haven’t heard the screams of people getting burned! Of your own parents burning in your house! Your parents left you at this place. I accidentally killed mine and have killed other out of defense!” Keith yells before storming off, slamming the door of the room shut despite the calls behind him.  
Keith was angry. He wasn’t angry at Hunk — or Pidge, the Colonel or the General And sure as hell not Lance — but anger continued to flow through his veins.

  
Then, sadnesses.

  
His violet eyes shake as they fill with tears yet no expression is shown on his face. This was his family now. Allura wasn’t always only referred to ass the General and Shiro wasn’t always Office/Commander/Colonel Shirogane. They were like a family basically. That was until about two and a half years ago when they got attacked and went full blown crazy and became the leading inspiration for rebels. Yet every report of a possible new recruit, they find a dead kid or teen.

  
“Hey, Keith?”

  
“Sir?”

  
“There’s no need for formalities, Keith. Are you okay? May I come in?”

  
“No and yes,” Keith mutters, honestly. Shirogane walks into the room, sitting next to the slightly shaking boy.

  
“You know your parents death was not your fault, Caitlyn made sure to let us know.”

  
“But I got her killed by leaving! They knew she was basically my mother! A-And when I left they killed her! I b-betrayed her,” Keith shakes, pulling his knees to his chest.

  
“No, no you didn’t. Keith, you know very well the elemental powers and their strengths as well as their dangers. You just can’t see the good as much as you should; you can’t focus on the danger.”

  
“Wh-what?”

  
“Keith, you literally play with fire. You’ve burned yourself on several occasions, but that’s not all. We are able to cook food, we are able to keep warm, we are able to have light; that’s all your flames’ doing.”

  
“Pidge and Hunk make shelters, you make barriers, Lance makes it sure we have water. If Lance could-“

  
“Stop. I know you two have an... iffy relationship. You two are opposites, the only thing you really have in common is you’re both left handed. I’ve already had these talks with Lance; you’re an important part of this team, it doesn’t matter what you think.”

  
“I’m ambidextrous and he’s mixed handed. We have nothing in common other than these,” he yanks his sleeve down showing a series of letters and numbers. “And, oh wow, do I need to spell it out for you Shiro? Hunk is the most powerful geokinetic person the earth has seen in a hundred years! Pidge is not only super powerful of her ability to control plants and stuff, she’s a genius! L-Lance has everything! Hydrokinesis and portation, cryokinesis and portation, hygrokinesis, frigiokinesis! He can use water and use it to teleport! He can make his own ice from the water and teleport! He can use vapor and now he found out he can freeze things! Do you-“

  
“Keith! Shush! You have pyrokinesis, atmóskinesis, typhokinesis and you’re a high level pyroportation user! I’ve never seen someone be able to use their own fire to use as teleportation! You can create your own fire and hence your own smoke. You’re atmóskinetic, steam, that’s usually for people like Lance. You’re an-“

  
“No.” Keith growls, not letting Shirogane finish. “Just don't, please. I’m not ready to discuss that part of me further,” he mutters.

  
“Alright, well it’s about time we all get to bed, and when Lance gets back, I’ll talk to Coran about somethin’ special for him. We can’t have our cover blown.”

  
“Girl with short hair and glasses, a tall and muscular dark skinned guy, a Cuban with one eye and an orphan with hair in a ponytail — well I guess I could take it out,” he says weakly, taking his hair out of its normal ponytail and putting the band on his wrist, stopping to look at the set of numbers peaking out from under his glove.

  
“Keith-“

  
“What, Shiro? What? What are we supposed to do? Lance is almost 18 and you sure as hell know what that means. It’s already dangerous for me to be here!” Keith jumps off the mattress he was sitting on starting to pace back and forth.

  
“Calm down!” Shirogane puts his robotic hand onto Keith’s shoulder. He whips around, pushing Shirogane’s hand off.

  
“How am I supposed to calm down? Any time a guard comes near me I start feeling sick to my stomach and my neck hurts, they can shock me!”

  
“Fine, look, go get him.”

  
“What?” Keith cocks his head.

  
“Just, go. I know what you want, get him,” Shirogane smiles, Keith smiles back, running out the door and into the jail, it’s plainly labeled.

  
He opens the doors, running down the halls. Anger and fear boils through Keith’s veins as he runs over to Lance. He’s sitting down, chained up against the wall, a surgical try right by him.

  
“They were planning to take m-my eye.”

  
“What did you do?”

  
“I s-stopped picking the seeds t-to massage my hands,” he winces, “t-they know who I am. They used my c-code.”  
Codes, of course they’d use the codes! A set of numbers tattooed on everyone’s inter wrist after their first offense.

  
“Your code is what exactly?”

  
“CL-21890,” Lance says it so quickly, he’s done it a million times.

  
“I’m AK-21067, did you see-“

  
“No. I didn’t see anything, could ya, uh, please untie-“

  
The two both wince, snarling partly. Keith slamming himself on the wall, his hand placed over his neck due to pain.

  
“Well, well, well. Look what we got here. Fire Boy is trying to saver is damsel in distress,” a dark-clocked figure snarks, walking close to the two. “It’s seems you have forgotten what happens after your first offense. Killing two people and burning down? Stealing important medication for yourself? Youngest criminals we’ve seen in a while. Four years old and seven years old-“

  
“I didn’t kill them on purpose!”

  
“Oh but you did child, and we now have full control, shocked whenever we’re close proximity,” the figure laughs walking up to Keith, who’s still in immense pain.

  
“I-I doubt that,” Keith smiles weakly, his eyes glowing a mix of yellow and violet. “I seriously do.”

  
A flash of light blinds both Lance and Keith, the smaller of the two being slammed up against the wall held by his neck.

  
“Keith!”

  
“Shut up,” the figure holds his hand up, Lance starts to scream from pain, his eyes squeezed tight as he started gasping for air.

  
“Bastard!” Keith snaps the figure’s arm, turning his arm over and pushing him onto the floor, locking it so he couldn’t get out. Lance gasps for air trying to catch his breath. “Lance, you okay?”  
Lance doesn’t say anything but nods his head.

  
“Why are you here?” Keith’s free hand engulfs in flames, holding it up to the figure.

  
“You really are a foolish child,” he laughs, flicking his neck and Keith’s flame sizzle into nothing.

  
“What? How did you?”

  
“Deoxygenation, dear.”

  
“¡Usa tu humo, Keith!” Lance chokes out.  
Keith smiles, the dark smoke filling the room, the figure keeps laughing.

  
“Air will always beat fire, smoke, anything of the sorts,” he snarls, getting out of Keith’s grip, the smoke clearing.

  
“But not ice.” Lance smirks, flicking his hand — which are stilled tied up — water going to the figure’s head, freezing it.

  
Keith runs over to Lance, untying his arms and legs. “You okay?”

  
“I still got my eye, so yeah.”

  
“You sure? They didn’t do anything did they?”

  
“Except threaten me? Tell me no matter what they’ll find me? I’m the only child from the Cuban port to get, um—“ he waves his hand around his lack of an eye, “—this.”

  
“Lance...”

  
“I’m fine, Keith, thank you.”

  
“I didn’t do anything?”

  
“Your smoke had me a bit of time to slip off the power restricting cuffs. So— Keith, are you okay?” Lance turns his glance to the other.

  
“He looks just like Shiro.”

  
“Oh my god—“

  
The two look at the figure on the ground, a man who looks exactly like the man who took him here. Both their hearts feel cold, worried and betrayed.

  
**_ Only if they knew. _ **


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real story line is starting to pick up now, hopefully the next chapters will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am just rushing to get to the good parts, so sorry if it’s kinda bad.

The two stand looking at the look alike. Lance’s eye glistens, slamming his fist against the wall, hard. Keith stares at him with confusion welling in his eyes.

  
“The man who saved me from that place! Saw me get my ripped out of its socket, and didn’t help until it was too late! Until it w-was gone! Now? He, he was going to take my other eye! He was going too— holy crow,” Lance laughs from the pain he feels, slamming his fists into the wall another time.

  
“Lance—”

  
“Stop! No, he betrayed us!” Lance starts crying, putting his hand against the wall.

  
“Calm down, it can’t be him. I promise, Lance we need to get out of here, he-he’s gonna wake up and I-I think he’s more powerful than Shiro—“

  
“Are you joking? Air is the most powerful elemental! It’s air! They make wind and- and he can make tornados and—“

  
“Lance! Shut up. Wait— I mean— calm down, let’s go, we need to get out of here. They’ll come back and we can’t fight them. We aren’t strong enough to fight them!”

  
“You’re the one not strong enough,” Lance growls, tightening his fists.

  
“Listen to me! Lance, have you gone insane?! You’re still a child, do you not remember how my powers changed when I became an adult? You aren’t even at full potential, you can even control weather certain movements use your powers or not!”

  
“And yet I’m more powerful than you,” Lance scoffs, “you may have just saved me, but I still don’t have a full respect for you. Understand?”

  
“No?”

  
“You saves me, but I really saved myself. This is why Shirogane picked me to be his apprentice, not you,” Lance slowly closes both his fists, the room growing freezing cold. “Leave me alone, Keith,” Lance growls.

  
“What happened? Are you okay? This is so unlike you!”

  
“Be more like Keith, be more like Hunk, be more like Pidge, but I’m stronger and more powerful than all of you. I’ll show you.” He rolls his entire head, running off, even with Keith’s pleas of him to get back, he keeps going, finally getting out of the jail.

  
He keeps running until he sees a familiar tall dark skinned figure.

  
“Lance!” he opens his arms.

  
“Hunk!” Lance runs up to him, hugging him.

  
“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Where’s Keith?”

  
“I think I’m fine, no, and I don’t know,” Lance hides his face into Hunk’s chest, head turned to the side in order to hide his eye socket. Something he only does when he's about to break down.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”

  
“No,” he starts crying, not moving his head, tightly holding the back of Hunk’s jacket.

  
“What happened?”

  
“T-They shocked me like some animal who made a mistake and then t-told me how I’ll never escape. That they’ll always be able to find me and they were trying to take my other eye after! In such a short time. A-All I did was stop picking the darn seeds- god I’m rambling,” he laughs through his teary voice.

  
“Least Keith saved you, huh? Is he trying to one up me?” Hunk smiles softly, making a joke to hopefully make the other laugh, failing. “Lance?”

  
“Haha, no. I had my feet free from the power restriction cuffs and he came in and almost got us caught by a guy that looks exactly like the Colonel! He has deoxygenation — you know the thing Colonel Shirogane admitted to not being able to do? Yeah, that, but Keith did nothing, I did it by myself, ” Lance mutters.

  
Hunk sighs softly, putting his hand through Lance’s hair. “It’s okay, Lance, but, hey! Allura found a place where we can, um. Live normal-ish lives. We'll still have to do missions and stuff.”

  
“Why does everyone forget! I have just an eye socket!” Lance grabs Hunk’s shirt. “I can’t just live a normal life!” he groans. “Tengo un ojo, no dos.” (I have one eye, not two.)

  
“We’ll find out something, Lance, as much as it pains me to say this, you had the better side of 006. Most have the eyelid, eye, and most of the skin and bone around it destroyed. Most die, yet you’re still here fighting. You’re a better fighter than Pidge and arguably better than Keith and I.

  
“And what a joy that is,” Lance mutters. He often says phrases like that whenever he’s in a mood, never really meaning it. Sometimes he did, but this is one of those times he’s just hurting and not thinking about what he’s saying. Hunk knows this, sadly.

  
“Come on, let’s go- god damn why is it so hot all the sudden?”

  
“H-Here,” Lance closes his fists making it snow. “No! Not snow, I just wanted it a bit colder!”

  
“Hey, it’s okay, look, let’s just get back to the house before- Keith?” Hunk looks up at the Korean who’s holding a sniper rifle and a sword.

  
“Lance, they’re coming, take the damn rifle.”

  
“What? I’ve only shot one like, once or twice!”

  
“And you are extremely good at it. Scarily good at it, just take the gun and shoot them as they come out!” Keith groans, shaking the rifle in his hand.

  
“Keith, I don’t need a gun, I have my ability-”

  
“Lance take the the rifle and shoot them! Do it now they’re after us!” Keith yells in frustration, glancing over to the guards coming up.

  
“Fine,” Lance grabs the gun, pushing it into his right shoulder — despite him being left handed, his right eye was what was most important here — pushing his cheek on the stock, and looking down the scope. He takes a deep breath pulling the trigger, instantly hitting one guard in the arm.

  
“Lance, do you need some higher ground?”

  
“That would be helpful,” he mutters.

  
Hunk slams his foot into the ground, slowly pulling his hands, which are in half fists, up as he makes a tower of sorts for Lance to shoot from. Lance takes another deep breath, pulling the trigger hitting a guard in the head as Keith used the sword to attack others.

  
“Uh, Hunk, can you collapse the building?”

  
“We’re going to get in so much trouble, Keith, I’m making sure they know this is your fault,” Hunk slides his food, instantly collapsing the building and letting Lance fall back to the ground — but of course Lance had to be extra and do a flip off as the tower was falling.

  
The three run to the house, immediately being met by Allura and Shirogane.

  
“Great work you three; but, what you did was stupid and reckless.”

  
“The Colonel is right. You three need to think about your actions. Get on the air craft. We’re leaving now.”

 

~~

 

A few weeks have passed. The group went and investigated new areas but left Lance with Coran each time. He doesn’t even care anymore; or so he says. Lance stay in his quarters or training — by someone’s request — while they were out.

  
“My boy, are you in here?”

  
“Yes sir.”

  
Coran walks over, sitting next to Lance on the bed. “Are you alright?”

  
“Not really. Am I not going because of my eye? Is it a weakness or just noticeable?”

  
“Oh, Allura and Shiro just want to make sure your safety isn’t compromised. Though number four should have something to help with that when he gets back.”

  
“A glass eye hopefully?”

  
“It is not in my place to tell, but it does have something to do with you eye,” Coran puts his arm around Lance, the boy leaning into it.

  
Coran became a father figure to most of the recruits, Keith being the only exception, he took more of a liking Shirogane, but more to Lance than any of others. When Lance first arrived, barely able to speak English, Coran took care of him and taught him how to speak the language. Lance was scared to use his powers, scared of anyone standing on his left, terrified of noises, and Coran helped him overcome them. He was able to get Lance to the overly cocky jokester they now know and love, even if the boy can still get self-deprecative. They all were still kids, expected to save the world, everyone else seems to forget that.

  
“I hate having one eye. I feel so weak and more of a liability more than an asset, which I know is not true.” Lance sighs. “I should have just returned the bread. They warned me I’d get a punishment from 001-010. Both arms, one arm, both legs, one leg, both eyes, one eye, both hands, one hand, both feet, one foot.” His body is stiff.

  
“Well, isn’t that one think your known for? What you’ve achieved is absolutely astonishing. You pasted my expectations immensely!”

  
“But I’ve been easily taken down before too. Speed, stealth and that stuff basically weakens me,” he mutters with his teeth clenched together. “They notice my weak side and they attack. Coran. I have one eye.”

  
“Yes, you do boy, but think of it. The Empire has taken over every country, so many of your kind has pasted. They have corrupted the minds of people, my parents gave me up when I was born because they thought I had powers, Hunk’s parents gave him away because they didn’t want — and I quote — ‘a witch,’ as a child,” Coran states softly.

  
“I still miss my family. Mi hermanos— my siblings are growing older, oh god. Rafael and Rebekah will be getting these soon!” He turns his left hand to look at the set of numbers on the side of his hand. “What if they already have them? I shouldn’t have left! You guys gave me the choice after I was healed and I chose to leave!” He scoots away from Coran.

  
“My boy—”

  
“Coran, I failed them.”

  
“Oh no! You’ve got it all wrong! You haven’t failed them. I promise you that,” Coran says softly, wishing he could hug the boy but knows not too, Lance was normally very obvious when he didn’t want to be touched.

  
“I hate this thing,” Lance says bluntly. “Keith does too. It’s, uh, it’s too bad the Empire banned tattoos,” he mutters.

  
“We’ll find a way, my boy.”

  
“Thank you Coran.”

  
“Anything else you want to talk about?”

  
“Y-You’re fine with me not wearing anything to cover my eye— socket thing? I know it’s not the prettiest sight, distracting everyone from my handsome face, but I feel more comfortable not having anything over my face,” Lance nervously laughs.

  
“Lance. You do whatever makes you feel the best. Patch or not, that’s all up to you.”

  
“Thanks, um, c-can I go train?”

  
“No, the others should be here quickly. And- oh! Speaking of that, they’re here, come on, let’s see what happened!”

  
Coran drags the boy out of the quarters and into the main room. Hunk was already there and Keith was climbing up.

  
“Oh, uh, Lance. Hey— you know what, Hunk you give it to him.”

  
“Fine, fine,” the taller one of the two takes the box from Keith’s hands. “Here, uh, Lance,” Hunk hands him the box.

  
Lance takes it and opens it. Tears start well in his eye, it’s an artificial eye. “Mi ojo,” he smiles widely.

  
“I take it you like it?”

  
“Is this what you’ve been doing?”

  
“Mhm, we’ve been trying to find someone or someplace that could make- woah!”  
Lance attacks Hunk with a hug. “Thank you! Gracias!” Lance repeatedly says with the biggest — real — smile Keith’s ever seen. Hunk too.

  
“Well, Lance, I’m not the one who thought we should go out and get it. That was all Keith’s doing.”

  
“H-Hunk!”

  
“Um — you don’t like physical contact so um,” Lance says more to himself, “just, god, thank you man. Mucho- I mean, Thank you so much.”

  
“Um, y-yeah. You’re welcome,” Keith smiles.

  
“Well, uh, I’m going to go put it on now.”

~~

“Hola, mi llamo Coran,” a man says as Lance opens his eyes— eye.

  
“I-I can speak little English,” he says in a soft-scared noice. “Not able to restore my eye?” his accent is evident, but his pronunciation is almost perfect.

  
“Where’d you learn to? Learning anything other than your port’s language is strictly forbidden.”

  
Lance pauses, translating in his head. “My father was from American Port. He was AH-11367, I’m CL-21890,” Lance mutters. “Mi inglés no es el mejor.”

  
“It’s perfectly fine,” Coran smiles.

  
“May I see?” Lance scratches his neck. “Do you have a—?¿Cómo se dice? Ah! Mirror?”

  
“Mhm,” Coran hums, handing the boy a mirror.

  
The second Lance sees it, he looks the other way.

  
“O-Okay.”

  
“Are you—“

  
“I am fine. Do not worry. I’ve seen worse on others,” he says too easily.

 

~~

 

“There, I got it! Ha!” Lance starts blinking looking at the eye, smiling. “It looks so freaking real?”

  
“Lance, you need to get out here.”

  
“What? What’s wrong?”

  
“Someone is here, and they want to speak with you.”

  
“Me?”

  
“It’s um, a lion.”

  
“Hunk, have you gone mad?” Lance opens the door, and soon, the oddly colored blue lionesses jumps onto Lance, knocking him over and the eyepatch, which was in his hand, on the floor.

“Woah! Ah! Holy crow, a blue lion? Um, gosh; she’s crushing me, Hunk help.”

  
“I-I don’t know! Allura! Coran!”

  
“Yes- oh my! The blue lion!” Allura walks over. “So it’s chosen you! My my! This is wonderful!”

  
“Get her off me! I can’t breath!”

  
The lion suddenly gets off and starts to lick Lance like a cub, pat on his lap.

  
“She’s the guardian the sea! Oh my! You are the next water guardian! Voltron might be able to save us!”

  
“Wait what? Say that again?”

  
“Lance. We can take it down!”

  
“Please, I don’t understand.”

  
“It’s like cards. The lions are the top, the aces, their students are the kings, queens and jacks. It’s chosen you to be It’s next king.”

  
“Why would it want a half blind king? I don’t have enhanced senses I just— she could pick better.”

  
“Well, she picked you. Hey— what? Lance, what’s she saying?”

  
“Follow me? What does she want- um, she says yellow one come too? What the hell is going on?” Lance questions, the blue lioness staring at Lance impatiently.

  
“Allura?”

  
“Go, hurry. I’ll explain once you are back,” she ushers the two out. A large smile on her face.

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk leave, the Blue Lioness leading them. This gets Keith in a fight with Pidge, later Shirogane. It leads to the side of him he always tried to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda crappy. I hope the next one will be better.  
> (I say that every time lol.)

Keith stands in his room watching Lance and Hunk getting ready to leave.

  
“Hey! Lance! Be careful out there, we don’t want you dying,” he grabs Lance’s arm, smilingly playfully and the boy spins around to look at Keith. Lance sends him a soft smirk before it fades to a frown.

  
“Oh, Keith, I’m sorry about what happened in England. I just, I don’t know what I was thinking. You know, heh, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I wasn’t in the right.”

  
“It’s fine. After I put myself in your shoes, I get why you acted that way,” Keith laughs softly, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it,” he sighs, looking at Lance’s glass eye.

  
“Uh, yeah. Again thanks for this,” he nervously chuckles, making a gesture to the glass eye. “You should put your hair back in the ponytail, I liked it better,” Lance smirks.

  
“I-I thought you didn’t like my hair at all?” Keith tries to hold back his stutter.

  
Lance shrugs. “You could pick a hair style that the girls — or boys and whatever I don’t care — would like,” he teases.

“Whelp, I should hurry up,” he runs off going back to working, Keith just stared at the two as they got ready and left.

  
“Why are you starting at them and what was that conversation.”

  
“I’m worried. Not like you’d understand. The only thing you feel is— I don’t know. I can’t read people. But I know you wouldn’t understand. And stop with that voice.”

  
“It’s quite easy. You avoid social cues because you don’t even know when they are, so when you get them, it’s like you completely ignore them. You often say rude remarks without—“

  
“Pidge, I do not need this. Can you at least talk in a normal voice?! You sound so fucking dead inside!”

  
“It’s not my fault!”

  
“Oh to hell it is. It has nothing to do with your 160+ IQ, everyone on this ship has a 140+ and we aren’t robots! World wide the average is 110, and I’ve seen your files! You can’t let family drama—”

  
And for the first time in the seven years they’ve known each other. Pidge has rage boiling on her face, and it’s scary. “You looked at my files?! What the hell! My family was taken away! My dad tortured, my brother I don’t know! But what do you know? I’m not the one with a mental disorder, I have a gift! I’m smart and you’re socially awkward! I’m not the one who murdered their family, I’m getting mine back! Get over yourself! You aren’t as good as you think you are!” she turns around, the door shutting. She was pissed off.

  
“Private—”

  
“Mental disorder?! Murdered?!” Keith growls, just as pissed off as she was.

  
“Keith! Calm down. Look, Katie isn’t exactly best at choosing her words, especially the rare times she’s angry.”

  
“You wouldn’t react this way if she said Lance had a mental disorder and he had a disability! It’s true — for both of us — but that’s not her right! She would of got in trouble if she said that to Lance!” Keith growls.

  
“Calm down, one, Lance would never piss her off like that, two, I’ll talk with her later. Now, I wanted to talk to you about where we’re going after Lance and Hunk return.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“You, Lance, and I will be in the gymnastics group they have. The guards are always—”

  
Keith quickly interrupts, “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he sighs, “it’s a really stupid idea.”

  
“How so? I see it as the best course of action.”

  
“Lance has a Lion now, Hunk will get one too. Pidge will probably get one since she’s the last plant manipulator alive. I’d probably get one, and you or this Kuro, — as I’ve nicknamed him — will be black. Shiro we can’t just keep hiding in plain sight.”

  
Shirogane looks at Keith with disappointment filling his gaze. “Put yourself in my situation; you have four kids under your control. Everyday they risk their lives every day. Two of them have social and learning disabilities. One a genius that can’t understand any emotions or express them. One with an eye gone! One with who’s so goddamn stubborn! One that can’t get over what’s in the past! Keith, I’m trying, but I have to make so many accommodations! I’m trying to keep us safe. This is what we have to do! I’m trying to do what’s best for all of you, but it’s so difficult when all you do is argue with how I run things!”

  
“Risk our lives? You’re funny. We’re not just risking our lives! We’re risking our sanity! Our childhoods! Do you think any of us want to be here?! Hunk didn’t have a choice! Lance didn’t have a choice! I didn’t have a choice! Pidge has no where else to go! We’re risking our lives, our sanity, our childhood! Lance got his eye ripped out of his socket! Hunk was thrown around until he lost every compassionate out look he has! Pidge is trying so hard to understand us, yet she can’t! I push others out because I’m afraid of hurting others! We’re just broken children! You expect us to save the world in hiding?”

  
“Keith-”

  
“No, listen to me! Lance is insecure and 100% bravado. He is trying his best to stay focused, he’s trying not to get hyperactive. You yell at him when he slips. Pidge couldn't feel emotions, and then her father and brother went missing, the people that understood her. She’s hiding how much that hurts her. I’m having a hard time communicating with her, but I’m trying. Hunk wonders if his compassion will ever come back. He wonders if he’ll ever go back to himself, but highly doubts it. I am terrified! I am terrified of myself! I killed my parents and have severely burned others!” Keith’s eyes flicker a yellow color. “I don’t get people! I’m the last one to understand the joke or reference. If I can see how this has damage all of us, then you are really just an inept, incompetent person.”

  
“Keith! I know! I know how Lance struggles, I try and tell him the good he’s done, and not be so harsh. I try to understand how Katie is feeling. Her first emotion is sadness— anger?! I try and comfort Hunk when he feels he’s lost himself, that he’s no longer the glue holding us together, I tell him he is. You say you’re terrified yet you never listen to me!” Shirogane’s face hardens, turning red in angry.

  
Keith laughs. “You have a family waiting for you after—”

  
“My Mother was killed right after The Academy took me in. Lance and Pidge are the only ones with family here, Keith. That’s if their family even survive without them.”

  
“And Lance’s family doesn’t even know where he is. Lance was taken away from his home, forced to speak in another language, forced to fight a fight he doesn’t want to be in! He got his eye! Ripped! Out!” Keith’s skin flickers a purple, minor pain starts crawling up his back, needles piercing his skin, but ignorable, for now.

  
“You can’t blame all of this on me. I have him the option after he recovered completely, if he wanted to stay, or if he wanted to go. He chose to stay.”

  
“Do you really think he had a choice?”

  
“He did.”

  
“No he didn’t, Shiro! He would of been killed if he stayed. We’re both marked—” he yanks down his sleeve showing the numbers and letters ”—we have no control over how we live. I got mine at what, five, wait, four? He got his at seven.”

  
“Keith, you can’t—”

  
Keith’s breaking hitches, the pain becoming less bearable, his body slamming his body on the floor, on his knees, head on the floor. He lets out a scream of pain, stopping what Shirogane has to say.

  
“Private?! Are you okay?”

  
“Make it stop!” he cries out.

  
Shiro drops down, picking Keith up and placing him on the couch, observing the Korean with saddened eyes. The violet eyes flicker a yellow and a purple patch seemed to be expanding on his face. He cries out in agony, curling into a ball.  
“Keith, describe the pain?”

  
“Like someone’s ripping the skin off of my body and then pouring salt water on it!” Keith growls through his teeth. Tears start to fall down his face. “Make it stop, make it stop,” he whimpers, flame flickering in his fingers.

  
Shiro grabs Keith’s hands, which are balled up into fists. “Suppress the flame, Keith. We can’t have you burning down the ship.”

  
He nods slowly, closing his eyes, mumbling some Korean words to himself in order to calm down. “It hurts so much.”

  
“Calm down and try and stop it.”

  
“What’s wrong with me?”

  
“Keith. Nothing is wrong with you, it’s just—”

  
“You told me it wouldn’t hurt! You told me when I got angry, I could turn into this side of myself and it wouldn’t hurt!”

  
“Take deep breaths. It shouldn’t hurt this much.”

  
Keith gasps in pain, trying to regain his breathing. He’s been shot, stabbed, burned, frozen, thrown in the air, almost torn apart, and THIS was the most painful physical thing he’s felt? Shirogane promised it wouldn’t hurt. He’d lied, he lied horribly.

  
“Hey! Hey, Keith, calm down!”

  
Keith’s wasn’t doing anything of the such, smoke forming around his curled up body, parts of it disappearing.

  
“Typoportion— Keith, calm down before you end up somewhere and we can’t find you.”

  
“Please,” he whimpers, his skin is almost completely purple now, his ears replaced by cat ears.

  
“It’s okay—“

  
“It’s over,” Keith chokes. Looking at his arms, a light purple color. He runs off into his quarters and into the restroom.  
“What’s wrong with me?” he whimpers, touching the purple cat-like ears on his head. His eyes a pure yellow color and his hair a raven purple instead of its normal raven black.

  
“God fu— why?” he blinks, tears falling down his face. Starting to hear muffled talking. The ears on top of his head turn to listen.

  
“Green came to me?”

  
“Pidge, that’s great!” Shirogane’s voice held back worry. Keith can hear it.

  
“Well, let’s start working.”

  
Keith growls covering his ears. He does _not want to hear this._ He keeps staring at his face.

  
“Come on,” he slams his fist on the counter. “Please,” he whimpers. “Come on!” he screams, slamming his fists on the counter so hard, he dents them, smoke surrounding his fists.

  
“I can’t control it— oh god.”

  
Flame flickers around his hands with the smoke, is hand disappearing like in his pyroportation.

  
Keith laughs through the pain. 

  
He _always_ has control.

  
Even with his instinctive behavior, he had control.

  
And now it was slipping through his fingers.


	6. Chapter Five

The Blue Lioness lands on the ground, Lance and Hunk get off. Lance looks over at Hunk, starting to talk.

“This should be the place, Blue where— oh god! Where is she going?” Lance looks at the Lioness who runs away. “Hunk can you— okay I guess that was a yes,” Lance rolls his eye _s_ at Hunk who disappears in the ground teleporting to where the Lioness was going. Lance follows after, water wrapping around his arms so he’s able to move quickly.

“Hunk?”

“Ah!” Hunk falls back as a normally colored, oversized lion jumps out and lands on him. “I can’t breath—”

“Yellow, don’t crush the Guardian before you can even train him,” a soft and sweet, silvery tone laughs. The voice is coming from Blue. She sounds like a mother.

“I’ve been waiting thousands of years for this boy, of course I’m going to be carful,” a gruff, yet calm, voice mocks in respond. It’s coming from Yellow.

“They can talk? Oh my god— Hunk they can talk?”

The Yellow Lion gets off of Hunk and walks over to the lioness. “Blue remind me again why you chose the one eyed child. It’s pointless—”

“Yellow. Would Black approve of this? Unlike Green and Red, we both had options. I choice him, and that’s final.”

Lance backs up to the edge of the cavern, wide eyed. “¡Pueden hablar! ¡Hunk, los leones pueden hablar!” (They can talk! Hunk, the lions can talk!)

“Lance, I have no idea what you just said,” Hunk shrugs. “I just heard my name and the worlds talk— oh! Yeah. Um. I guess the lions can talk.”

“Yes, we can talk child. Green has found her’s. Now we just need Red and then we should be able to find Black,” Blue twitches her whiskers.

“Could we have a quick recap—”

“No need, it would do us no good” Yellow sighs.

“Yellow, don't be a downer,” Blue lays down, head on her paws.

“I don’t— holy shit!” Lance stumbles back as fire and smoke appear and along with it, a very distressed, purple, Keith.  
  
“Keith?!” Hunk stares at the hybrid, pure shock on his face.

Lance puts his hand on his side. “You can use typoportion?” he raises an eyebrow, cocking his hip.

“Really, Lance? That’s what amazes you?” Hunk asks with a snark being held back.

“I’ve already seen this form, partly, we already knew he was a hybrid. I don’t see the problem,” Lance shrugs, looking over Keith again. “Yeah, I don’t see the problem, Hunk.”

“Then pull the hand from over your right eye,” Hunk demonstrates.

“What— H-Hunk!?”

Hunk gasps. “Sorry! Sorry, that was mean, I didn’t mean it,”  
he sighs, hugging Lance.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m here,” Keith sighs, the purple fading away and the eyes and ears go back to normal. “My powers just started going out of control and I—”  
  
“You? Ha! Guess you’re not as strong as we thought,” Lance laughs.

“You’re still the weakest,” Keith shrugs.

“Whatever,” Lance groans, walking by Blue.

“Wait! What?! The lions talk?! Did I get Red? Did she—”

“Red, well, he had no option. You’re the last fire above a seven, which is another reason why my child is not a five we cannot chose anyone under a seven,” Blue sighs. “I had an pool of four children, Yellow had a pool of two, Black has pool of two, while Green and Red have a pool of one.”

“A pool of four? So you chose probably the worst option?” Lance laughs. “The fact I have monocular vision—”

“Hush, child. I have my reasons. Now. We must find Red so your hybrid friend here can be taught a lesson.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I have a name, I’m not just ‘that hybrid friend’, got it?” he snaps.

“Yes, just as snarky as Red. You two will get along perfectly,” Yellow roars with laughter.

“What was that, Yellow?” an annoyed, flat voice echos in the cavern.

“Red, how nice of you to join us,” Blue rolls her eyes before purring and wrapping her tail around Lance.

A smaller red lion jumps down from somewhere, joining the rest.

“Um, I’m still having a hard time with this,” Lance nervously laughs.

“Agreed,” Hunk And Keith say together.

“Oh, really Blue? You had the biggest pool and you chose One Eye over here? I thought I thinks you not to pick him.”

“Do not talk about him like that. It is my decision for who I pick, not anyone else’s,” she pulls her teeth back into a snarl.

Hunk, Keith and Lance all look at each other confused on what to do.

“Protective as always, Blue, of course, Yellow’s the lucky one. Again,” Red snarls. “I get a hybrid, you get a cyclops, Green gets an emotionless genius and Black still doesn’t know! When will he pick?” Red turns his head, shaking his mane.

“ _Red_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” the lion snaps.

“So, Child,” Blue purrs. “¿Es el híbrido del que estás enamorado?” (Is the hybrid the one you’re in love with?)

“¡No! ¡No estoy enamorada de Keith!” (No! I’m not in love with Keith!)

“Why’d you say my name?” Keith jumps up.

“당신은 그를 사랑 하지 않아?”(You love him don’t you?) Red smirks.

“무엇? 아니요! 물론 아니에요!”(What? No! Of course not!) Keith stammers.

“So the Lions can speak other languages?” Hunk cocks his head.

“Ioe e mafai ai ona tatou.” (Yes we can.)

“Let me get this straight,” Lance nervously says. “Blue can speak Spanish, Red knows Korean and Yellow knows Samoan?”

“No, Child,” Blue sighs. “We are able to speak all languages. We must be ready to communicate with our children.”

“Great. The lions are Pidge,” Keith crosses his arms, looking at the lions.

“Moody as always samurai,” Lance rolls his eyes.

“Samurai? Where did that come from?”

“You like swords, it’s your weapon of choice when Shirogane makes us bring weapons. I don’t know. I thought it fit since you’re good at it,” he shrugs.

There was a long pause before Keith responded. His hands cupped together as he’s fidgeting with them. “Uh, well, thanks Sharpshooter,” Keith smiles before the two both look away from each other, earning a laugh from Hunk and all three of the lions.

“You two okay?” Hunk chuckles.

“Let’s never speak of this again.”

“Sure thing, Pirate,” Hunk walks over to pat his embarrassed friend on the back.

Lance covers his hands with his face and groans as his face grows red, making noises of discomfort and embarrassment. “Let’s just get back to the ship? Okay?” Lance says quickly.

“No. We’re going to camp out here, okay?” Yellow says softly.

The three kids groan but nod anyway.

  
~~

  
Each kid is laying up against their lion surrounding a fire, thanks to Keith for that. Hunk had fallen asleep, Keith is almost there and Lance’s is wide awake.

“Blue why did you pick me?” he asks the lion softly, his glass eye’s box in his hands.

“Do you have doubts?”

“Yes I have doubts! I’m the weakest one on the team! Keith said it himself!”

Blue purrs. “The hybrid?”  
  
“Uh oh— Blue.”

“You should talk to him. He notices the scratches— I noticed them—”  
  
“Oh god, no!” Lance quickly stands up, hands in his pockets. “I don’t mean them okay? I just get stuck in my head and I don’t realize what my nails are doing...it’s fine.” He glances over at Keith. “I know you’re awake.”

“Sorry. You kinda woke me up. Um. Lance, do you wanna talk?”  
  
“No, but I have a feeling I don’t have a choice.”

“You’re right,” the hybrid laughs. “Red’s asleep and I don’t want to wake up Hunk, so lets go over here,” Keith grabs Lance’s hand and drags him to a cliff. “It’s tall enough to hand our legs over but short enough so if we fall we don’t die. Or get hurt.”

Lance weakly smiles, sitting down, glancing away from Keith.

“You don’t need to hide your eye from me.”  
  
“Don’t you mean lack-there-of?” Lance lets out a nervous laugh. “What do you want.”

“I want you to talk to me.”

A laugh comes out of the Cuban. “And I want to go home.”  
  
“We all want to go home. Lance. I don’t have a home to go back to. Neither does Shiro. Hunk too. You and Pidge are the only ones that have a place to go after this war is over.” Keith looks at his lap. “I’m not gonna lie and say I understand what’s going on in your head, but I want you to know I can help.”

“How? How can you help?”

“Just being there to talk!”

“Keith, don’t interrupt me okay? I’m about to rant,” Lance takes a deep breath. “So, when I was just a niño— kid, my papá would take me out on the beach during midday on non-school days. It was quiet. He would show me how to, control this—” he puts out his hand making water stream wrap around his finger, “—this thing. I was getting better and I was also learning acrobatics. And then, Mamá fell ill. So, I tried to steal some medicine.

“That failed. I ended up getting my father killed— no! shh, Keith. That also got me marked. I tried to steal again again, again, and again, getting tased each time. Well, one time I got shot—” Lance pulls up his pants leg showing a bullet wound scar, “—see? Anyways. I was fine, I only got caught like, 30% of the time? That’s until. You know.

“Losing an eye was so difficult for me. I just wanted to have normal training. I just wanted to be training with you, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge. Not stuck with Shiro training by myself because he was scared I’d get hurt. All he does is baby me! Still! I’m tired of it! I just want to be treated normal! His special treatment is what spikes my insecurities,” Lance takes a deep breath. “It’s nothing that bad. I mean, it’s not hurtful if it’s true and you said it yourself I’m the weakest—”

Keith doesn’t interrupt Lance, per-say. He does kiss him.

“Oh my god! I don’t know why I did that! I’m so sorry!” Keith quickly stands up as Lance stares at him wide eyed.  
  
“We’ll talk about this in the morning!” The Cuban stutters and once the other nods, they’re both running to his lion.

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *very short*  
> The two boys talk it out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.

Keith stares up at the sky, he hadn’t fallen all night. How could he? He _kissed_ Lance. 

“Go to sleep.”

“What?”

“If you keep worrying I’m going to have to comfort you.”

Keith laughs. “I’ll just go over there—”

“No.”

He laughs again, leaning again the red lion. “Fine. Fine. I’ll try.”

 

~~

 

Keith looks around, something was off, a black flog was surrounding the area, he can’t make out what it is.

“It’s your fault.”

“How is this my fault?”

“You didn’t get me in time!”

“Lance what does that mean?”

The Lance turns to look at Keith. Both of his eyes are gone. “I am looking at you, aren't I? I can’t really tell since they blinded me!”

“Oh my god—”

“What? Now you’re sorry. I should have never trusted a hybrid. You’re an alien, you can’t be— Keith! Keith! Keith!”

 

~~

 

Keith jerks up. 

“Oh my gosh, you actually woke up. You scared us. You stared shaking and having spasms.”

Keith looks up to see a familiar blue eye staring at him in worry. “Oh.”

“Oh? Seriously? That’s all you got? How— sorry, I forgot to put my— I’ll be right back.”

“He just ran off to go put his eye in,” Hunk sighs. “That is a sentence I’ll never get use to hearing or saying.”

“I told him I don’t care,” Keith groans.

“So you’re an alien?”

“Half.”

“Your mom? Dad?”

“My mom— probably. I knew my dad’s family, they were just farmers and fire users. Not aliens. My mom wasn’t around much and tats all I knew.”

“Right. We both lost family at the tender age of four. Just two totally different ways. So, Lance won’t tell me, did the tattoo hurt?”

“Yes. They picket one of the most painful spots. Plus, I was four! The ink is this special ink that grows with your body as you get older,” Keith laughs, rubbing his shoulder.

“Darn— oh hey Lance.”

“Yellow. Take your boy out of here.”

“What? What why?” Hunk stands up, stammering

“These two need to sort something out before we start training,” Blue laughs.

“Finally,” Red scoffs.

The three lions, and Hunk, walk into another direction.

“Blue!”

“Sorry, Child,” she smiles.

Lance sighs. “I’m sorry you had to see me without—”

“I’ve known you for seven years. Do you not remember? When you slipped on your ice and cut your eyebrow, your left eyebrow, who had you clean it out?”

“You.”

“Were you wearing anything over your eye?”

“No.”

“Did I care? And do I care now?”

“No.”

“Right,” Keith sighs. “Look. Lance. I just, I don’t care that you don’t have an eye. But if having the glass eye makes you more comfortable, by all mean, be my guest. Just don’t apologize for it. Please don’t apologize.”

“I hate it.”

“I know. I know you do,” Keith whispers. “About yesterday, I’m sorry, I said I wouldn’t interrupt and then I just kissed you and I just— I didn’t mean anything—”

“Oh. You didn’t? Um. Okay. Good to know. I guess.”

“What to forget it happened?”

Lance shrugs. “In all honesty. Keith, I don’t know what I want to do about this situation. With you, and with this whole fucking fight!”

“Hey calm down, McClain, I thought it was my thing to yell and swear at others.”

“Sorry, yeah, heh,” Lance collapses on the ground. “Um, wow. Talk about things instantly becoming awkward. Well. Everything always been awkward with me but uh, yeah. Lance, stop getting sidetracked,” Lance mutters under his breath.

“Lance. I don’t think I can hide it anymore, but, I deeply care for you. And I don’t know how to express it. We’re opposites, and isn’t that forbidden? Friendship or more? ‘The right fight like fire and water while the left are deft together earth and life. The head commands them all.’ I have two eyes, you have one; I’m ambidextrous, you’re mixed handed; I’m fire, you’re water; and—”

“We may be opposites, but we’re more similar than you give us credit for. Look,” he turns his hand over, “We both had our families taken away from us; we suffered the Empire from a young age; we had to grow up before anyone should; we’re just kids that are over our heads. Oh, and plus, our powers are literally the same just for our respective element! 

“Look, when there were more of us — people with magic or powers or whatever — fire and water fought. A lot. The towns folks had to deal with that. My papá told me this story about my great great great great great — you get the point — abuelo, who could control, you guess? Fire! Me, my papá, and two or three of my abuelas had water powers. we used to be a strong family of fire users. 

“That means someone in my family trusted a water, or someone with origin of it enough marry, or at the least have children. Keith. You don’t have to listen to stereotypes.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you?”

“Because they’re alway true with me! I’m a hot head and I’m dangerous!”

Lance softly chuckles. “And most invisible people are shy, speeders jump to conclusion because they didn’t take their time, strengths are over the edge, blah blah, you’re you though. Power only forms your personality and you just have to fill in the gaps.”

“When did you become Mr. Wise Guy?”

“Last night,” Lance sighs. “Thank you for that. I just. I don’t know. It felt weird. A good weird.”

“We should probably get to the lions.”

“Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I’m making a new story that’s them in the future!  
> Lol sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> eye _s_  
>  technokinesis- technology manipulation  
> datakinesis- gain data through technokinesis(one of several different types)  
> aerokinesis- air manipulation  
> areoportation- teleportation through air(gusts of wind)  
> kenokinesis- vacuum manipulation  
> phyllokinesis- manipulate and generate plants  
> phutrakinesis- seed manipulation(plant growth)  
> phytokinesis- plant leaf manipulation  
> pyrokinesis- create and manipulate fire pyroportation- teleportation through fire(if mastered, through their own fire)  
> calokinesis- heat manipulation  
> atmóskinesis- smoke manipulation  
> typhokinesis- steam manipulation  
> hydrokinesis- water manipulation  
> hydroportation- teleportation through water  
> cryokinesis- ice manipulation  
> hygrokinesis- mist/vapor manipulation  
> cryoportation- teleportation through ice  
> frigiokinesis- cold manipulation  
> geokinesis- earth manipulation  
> terraportation- teleportation through earth


End file.
